The Great Discovery/Gallery
Screencaptures File:TheGreatDiscovery1.png File:TheGreatDiscovery2.png File:TheGreatDiscovery3.png|Molly File:TheGreatDiscovery4.png File:TheGreatDiscovery5.png|Trevor, George and Elizabeth at the carnival File:EdwardandtheMail1.png|Stock footage File:EdwardandtheMail2.png|Stock footage File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse4.png|Stock footage File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse5.png|Stock footage File:TheGreatDiscovery6.png File:TheGreatDiscovery7.png|James File:TheGreatDiscovery8.png|Thomas File:TheGreatDiscovery9.png File:TheGreatDiscovery10.png File:TheGreatDiscovery11.png File:TheGreatDiscovery12.png File:TheGreatDiscovery13.png File:TheGreatDiscovery14.png File:TheGreatDiscovery15.png File:TheGreatDiscovery16.png File:TheGreatDiscovery17.png File:TheGreatDiscovery18.png File:TheGreatDiscovery19.png File:TheGreatDiscovery20.png File:TheGreatDiscovery21.png File:TheGreatDiscovery22.png File:TheGreatDiscovery23.png File:TheGreatDiscovery24.png File:TheGreatDiscovery25.png File:TheGreatDiscovery26.png File:TheGreatDiscovery27.png File:TheGreatDiscovery28.png File:TheGreatDiscovery29.png File:TheGreatDiscovery30.png File:TheGreatDiscovery31.png|Duncan File:TheGreatDiscovery32.png File:TheGreatDiscovery33.png File:TheGreatDiscovery36.png File:TheGreatDiscovery35.png File:TheGreatDiscovery37.png File:TheGreatDiscovery38.png File:TheGreatDiscovery39.png File:TheGreatDiscovery40.png File:TheGreatDiscovery41.png File:TheGreatDiscovery42.png File:TheGreatDiscovery43.png File:TheGreatDiscovery44.png File:TheGreatDiscovery45.png File:TheGreatDiscovery46.png File:TheGreatDiscovery47.png File:TheGreatDiscovery48.png File:TheGreatDiscovery49.png File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)44.png|Stock footage File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)45.png|Stock footage File:TheGreatDiscovery50.png File:TheGreatDiscovery51.png File:TheGreatDiscovery52.png File:TheGreatDiscovery53.png File:TheGreatDiscovery54.png File:TheGreatDiscovery55.png File:TheGreatDiscovery56.png File:TheGreatDiscovery57.png File:TheGreatDiscovery58.png File:TheGreatDiscovery59.png File:TheGreatDiscovery60.png File:TheGreatDiscovery61.png File:TheGreatDiscovery62.png File:TheGreatDiscovery63.png File:TheGreatDiscovery64.png File:TheGreatDiscovery65.png File:TheGreatDiscovery66.png File:TheGreatDiscovery67.png File:TheGreatDiscovery68.png File:TheGreatDiscovery69.png File:TheGreatDiscovery70.png File:TheGreatDiscovery71.png File:TheGreatDiscovery72.png File:TheGreatDiscovery73.png File:TheGreatDiscovery74.png File:TheGreatDiscovery75.png File:TheGreatDiscovery76.png File:TheGreatDiscovery77.png File:TheGreatDiscovery78.png File:TheGreatDiscovery79.png File:TheGreatDiscovery80.png File:TheGreatDiscovery81.png File:TheGreatDiscovery82.png File:TheGreatDiscovery83.png File:TheGreatDiscovery583.png File:TheGreatDiscovery84.png File:TheGreatDiscovery85.png File:TheGreatDiscovery86.png File:TheGreatDiscovery87.png File:TheGreatDiscovery88.png File:TheGreatDiscovery89.png File:TheGreatDiscovery90.png File:TheGreatDiscovery91.png File:TheGreatDiscovery92.png File:TheGreatDiscovery93.png File:TheGreatDiscovery94.png File:TheGreatDiscovery95.png File:TheGreatDiscovery96.png File:TheGreatDiscovery97.png File:TheGreatDiscovery98.png File:TheGreatDiscovery99.png File:TheGreatDiscovery100.png File:TheGreatDiscovery101.png File:TheGreatDiscovery102.png File:TheGreatDiscovery103.png File:TheGreatDiscovery104.png File:TheGreatDiscovery105.png File:TheGreatDiscovery106.png File:TheGreatDiscovery107.png File:TheGreatDiscovery108.png File:TheGreatDiscovery109.png File:TheGreatDiscovery110.png File:TheGreatDiscovery111.png File:TheGreatDiscovery112.png File:TheGreatDiscovery113.png|Mighty Mac and Madge File:TheGreatDiscovery114.png File:TheGreatDiscovery115.png|Mighty Mac and Sir Handel File:TheGreatDiscovery116.png|Skarloey and Sir Handel File:TheGreatDiscovery117.png File:TheGreatDiscovery118.png|Skarloey and Rheneas File:TheGreatDiscovery119.png File:TheGreatDiscovery120.png|Mr. Percival and Rheneas File:TheGreatDiscovery121.png|Harold and Mr. Percival File:TheGreatDiscovery122.png|Sir Topham Hatt and Harold File:TheGreatDiscovery123.png File:TheGreatDiscovery124.png File:TheGreatDiscovery125.png File:TheGreatDiscovery126.png File:TheGreatDiscovery127.png File:TheGreatDiscovery128.png File:TheGreatDiscovery129.png File:TheGreatDiscovery130.png File:TheGreatDiscovery131.png File:TheGreatDiscovery132.png File:TheGreatDiscovery133.png File:TheGreatDiscovery134.png File:TheGreatDiscovery135.png File:TheGreatDiscovery136.png File:TheGreatDiscovery137.png File:TheGreatDiscovery138.png File:TheGreatDiscovery139.png File:TheGreatDiscovery140.png File:TheGreatDiscovery141.png File:TheGreatDiscovery142.png File:TheGreatDiscovery143.png File:TheGreatDiscovery144.png File:TheGreatDiscovery145.png File:TheGreatDiscovery146.png File:TheGreatDiscovery147.png File:TheGreatDiscovery148.png File:TheGreatDiscovery149.png File:TheGreatDiscovery150.png File:TheGreatDiscovery151.png File:TheGreatDiscovery152.png File:TheGreatDiscovery153.png File:TheGreatDiscovery154.png File:TheGreatDiscovery155.png File:TheGreatDiscovery156.png File:TheGreatDiscovery157.png File:TheGreatDiscovery158.png File:TheGreatDiscovery159.png File:TheGreatDiscovery160.png File:TheGreatDiscovery161.png File:TheGreatDiscovery162.png File:TheGreatDiscovery163.png File:TheGreatDiscovery164.png File:TheGreatDiscovery165.png File:TheGreatDiscovery166.png File:TheGreatDiscovery167.png File:TheGreatDiscovery168.png File:TheGreatDiscovery169.png File:TheGreatDiscovery170.png File:TheGreatDiscovery171.png File:TheGreatDiscovery172.png File:TheGreatDiscovery173.png File:TheGreatDiscovery174.png File:TheGreatDiscovery175.png File:TheGreatDiscovery176.png File:TheGreatDiscovery177.png File:TheGreatDiscovery178.png File:TheGreatDiscovery179.png File:TheGreatDiscovery180.png File:TheGreatDiscovery181.png File:TheGreatDiscovery182.png File:TheGreatDiscovery183.png File:TheGreatDiscovery184.png File:TheGreatDiscovery185.png File:TheGreatDiscovery186.png File:TheGreatDiscovery187.png File:TheGreatDiscovery188.png File:TheGreatDiscovery189.png File:TheGreatDiscovery190.png File:TheGreatDiscovery191.png File:TheGreatDiscovery192.png File:TheGreatDiscovery193.png File:TheGreatDiscovery194.png File:TheGreatDiscovery195.png File:TheGreatDiscovery196.png File:TheGreatDiscovery197.png File:TheGreatDiscovery198.png File:TheGreatDiscovery199.png File:TheGreatDiscovery200.png File:TheGreatDiscovery201.png File:TheGreatDiscovery202.png File:TheGreatDiscovery203.png File:TheGreatDiscovery204.png File:TheGreatDiscovery205.png File:TheGreatDiscovery206.png File:TheGreatDiscovery207.png File:TheGreatDiscovery208.png File:TheGreatDiscovery209.png File:TheGreatDiscovery210.png File:TheGreatDiscovery211.png File:TheGreatDiscovery212.png File:TheGreatDiscovery213.png File:TheGreatDiscovery214.png File:TheGreatDiscovery215.png File:TheGreatDiscovery216.png File:TheGreatDiscovery217.png File:TheGreatDiscovery218.png File:TheGreatDiscovery219.png File:TheGreatDiscovery220.png File:TheGreatDiscovery221.png File:TheGreatDiscovery222.png File:TheGreatDiscovery223.png File:TheGreatDiscovery224.png File:TheGreatDiscovery225.png|Edward, Thomas and Rocky File:TheGreatDiscovery226.png File:TheGreatDiscovery227.png File:TheGreatDiscovery228.png File:TheGreatDiscovery229.png File:TheGreatDiscovery230.png File:TheGreatDiscovery231.png File:TheGreatDiscovery232.png File:TheGreatDiscovery233.png File:TheGreatDiscovery234.png File:TheGreatDiscovery235.png File:TheGreatDiscovery236.png File:TheGreatDiscovery237.png File:TheGreatDiscovery238.png File:EdwardandtheMail26.png|Stock footage File:EdwardandtheMail27.png|Stock footage File:TheGreatDiscovery239.png File:TheGreatDiscovery240.png File:TheGreatDiscovery241.png File:TheGreatDiscovery242.png File:TheGreatDiscovery243.png File:TheGreatDiscovery244.png File:TheGreatDiscovery245.png File:TheGreatDiscovery246.png File:TheGreatDiscovery247.png File:TheGreatDiscovery248.png File:TheGreatDiscovery249.png File:TheGreatDiscovery250.png File:TheGreatDiscovery251.png File:TheGreatDiscovery252.png File:TheGreatDiscovery253.png File:TheGreatDiscovery254.png File:TheGreatDiscovery255.png File:TheGreatDiscovery256.png File:TheGreatDiscovery257.png File:TheGreatDiscovery258.png File:TheGreatDiscovery259.png File:TheGreatDiscovery260.png File:TheGreatDiscovery261.png File:TheGreatDiscovery262.png File:TheGreatDiscovery263.png File:TheGreatDiscovery264.png File:TheGreatDiscovery265.png File:TheGreatDiscovery266.png File:TheGreatDiscovery267.png File:TheGreatDiscovery268.png File:TheGreatDiscovery269.png File:TheGreatDiscovery270.png File:TheGreatDiscovery271.png File:TheGreatDiscovery272.png File:TheGreatDiscovery273.png File:TheGreatDiscovery274.png File:TheGreatDiscovery275.png File:TheGreatDiscovery276.png File:TheGreatDiscovery277.png File:TheGreatDiscovery278.png File:TheGreatDiscovery279.png File:TheGreatDiscovery280.png File:TheGreatDiscovery281.png File:TheGreatDiscovery282.png File:TheGreatDiscovery283.png File:TheGreatDiscovery284.png File:TheGreatDiscovery285.png File:TheGreatDiscovery286.png File:TheGreatDiscovery287.png File:TheGreatDiscovery288.png File:TheGreatDiscovery289.png File:TheGreatDiscovery290.png File:TheGreatDiscovery291.png File:TheGreatDiscovery292.png|James, Thomas and Toby File:TheGreatDiscovery293.png File:TheGreatDiscovery294.png File:TheGreatDiscovery295.png File:TheGreatDiscovery296.png File:TheGreatDiscovery297.png File:TheGreatDiscovery298.png File:TheGreatDiscovery299.png File:TheGreatDiscovery300.png File:TheGreatDiscovery301.png File:TheGreatDiscovery302.png File:TheGreatDiscovery303.png File:TheGreatDiscovery304.png File:TheGreatDiscovery305.png File:TheGreatDiscovery306.png File:TheGreatDiscovery307.png File:TheGreatDiscovery308.png File:TheGreatDiscovery309.png File:TheGreatDiscovery310.png File:TheGreatDiscovery311.png File:TheGreatDiscovery312.png File:TheGreatDiscovery313.png File:TheGreatDiscovery314.png File:TheGreatDiscovery315.png File:TheGreatDiscovery316.png File:TheGreatDiscovery317.png File:TheGreatDiscovery318.png File:TheGreatDiscovery319.png File:TheGreatDiscovery320.png File:TheGreatDiscovery321.png File:TheGreatDiscovery322.png File:TheGreatDiscovery323.png File:TheGreatDiscovery324.png File:TheGreatDiscovery325.png File:TheGreatDiscovery326.png|James, Thomas and Gordon File:Henry'sLuckyDay12.png|Stock footage File:TheGreatDiscovery328.png File:TheGreatDiscovery329.png File:TheGreatDiscovery331.png File:TheGreatDiscovery332.png File:TheGreatDiscovery333.png File:TheGreatDiscovery334.png File:TheGreatDiscovery335.png File:TheGreatDiscovery336.png File:TheGreatDiscovery337.png File:TheGreatDiscovery338.png File:TheGreatDiscovery339.png File:TheGreatDiscovery340.png File:TheGreatDiscovery341.png File:TheGreatDiscovery342.png File:TheGreatDiscovery343.png File:TheGreatDiscovery344.png File:TheGreatDiscovery345.png File:TheGreatDiscovery346.png File:TheGreatDiscovery347.png File:TheGreatDiscovery348.png File:TheGreatDiscovery349.png File:TheGreatDiscovery350.png File:TheGreatDiscovery352.png File:TheGreatDiscovery354.png File:TheGreatDiscovery355.png|"You'll won't get away from me!" File:TheGreatDiscovery356.png File:TheGreatDiscovery357.png File:TheGreatDiscovery358.png File:TheGreatDiscovery359.png File:TheGreatDiscovery360.png File:TheGreatDiscovery361.png File:TheGreatDiscovery362.png File:TheGreatDiscovery363.png File:TheGreatDiscovery365.png File:TheGreatDiscovery366.png File:TheGreatDiscovery367.png File:TheGreatDiscovery368.png File:TheGreatDiscovery369.png File:TheGreatDiscovery370.png File:TheGreatDiscovery371.png File:TheGreatDiscovery372.png File:TheGreatDiscovery373.png File:TheGreatDiscovery374.png File:TheGreatDiscovery375.png File:TheGreatDiscovery376.png File:TheGreatDiscovery377.png File:TheGreatDiscovery379.png|Stanley with the Steam Team File:TheGreatDiscovery380.png File:TheGreatDiscovery381.png File:TheGreatDiscovery382.png File:TheGreatDiscovery383.png File:TheGreatDiscovery384.png File:TheGreatDiscovery385.png File:TheGreatDiscovery386.png|James, Skarloey, Rheneas and Duncan File:TheGreatDiscovery387.png File:TheGreatDiscovery388.png File:TheGreatDiscovery389.png File:TheGreatDiscovery390.png File:TheGreatDiscovery391.png|Jack and Percy File:TheGreatDiscovery392.png File:TheGreatDiscovery393.png|Jack, Ned, Alfie and Oliver File:TheGreatDiscovery395.png File:TheGreatDiscovery396.png File:TheGreatDiscovery397.png|Edward File:TheGreatDiscovery398.png File:TheGreatDiscovery399.png File:TheGreatDiscovery400.png File:TheGreatDiscovery401.png File:TheGreatDiscovery402.png File:TheGreatDiscovery403.png File:TheGreatDiscovery404.png File:TheGreatDiscovery405.png File:TheGreatDiscovery406.png File:TheGreatDiscovery407.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage2.png|Stock footage File:TheGreatDiscovery408.png File:TheGreatDiscovery410.png|Mr. Percival File:TheGreatDiscovery411.png File:TheGreatDiscovery412.png File:TheGreatDiscovery413.png File:TheGreatDiscovery414.png File:TheGreatDiscovery415.png File:TheGreatDiscovery416.png File:TheGreatDiscovery417.png File:TheGreatDiscovery419.png File:TheGreatDiscovery420.png File:TheGreatDiscovery421.png File:TheGreatDiscovery422.png File:TheGreatDiscovery423.png File:TheGreatDiscovery424.png File:TheGreatDiscovery425.png File:TheGreatDiscovery426.png File:TheGreatDiscovery427.png File:TheGreatDiscovery428.png File:TheGreatDiscovery429.png File:TheGreatDiscovery431.png File:TheGreatDiscovery432.png File:TheGreatDiscovery433.png File:TheGreatDiscovery434.png File:TheGreatDiscovery435.png File:TheGreatDiscovery436.png File:TheGreatDiscovery438.png File:TheGreatDiscovery439.png File:TheGreatDiscovery440.png File:TheGreatDiscovery441.png File:TheGreatDiscovery442.png File:TheGreatDiscovery443.png File:TheGreatDiscovery444.png File:TheGreatDiscovery445.png File:TheGreatDiscovery446.png File:TheGreatDiscovery447.png File:TheGreatDiscovery448.png File:TheGreatDiscovery449.png File:TheGreatDiscovery450.png File:TheGreatDiscovery451.png File:TheGreatDiscovery452.png File:TheGreatDiscovery453.png File:TheGreatDiscovery454.png File:TheGreatDiscovery455.png File:TheGreatDiscovery456.png File:TheGreatDiscovery457.png File:TheGreatDiscovery458.png File:TheGreatDiscovery459.png File:TheGreatDiscovery460.png File:TheGreatDiscovery461.png File:TheGreatDiscovery462.png File:TheGreatDiscovery463.png File:TheGreatDiscovery465.png File:TheGreatDiscovery466.png File:TheGreatDiscovery467.png File:TheGreatDiscovery468.png File:TheGreatDiscovery469.png File:TheGreatDiscovery470.png File:TheGreatDiscovery472.png File:TheGreatDiscovery473.png File:TheGreatDiscovery474.png File:TheGreatDiscovery475.png File:TheGreatDiscovery476.png File:TheGreatDiscovery477.png File:TheGreatDiscovery478.png File:TheGreatDiscovery479.png File:TheGreatDiscovery480.png File:TheGreatDiscovery482.png File:TheGreatDiscovery483.png File:TheGreatDiscovery484.png File:TheGreatDiscovery485.png File:TheGreatDiscovery486.png File:TheGreatDiscovery487.png File:TheGreatDiscovery488.png File:TheGreatDiscovery489.png File:TheGreatDiscovery490.png File:TheGreatDiscovery491.png File:TheGreatDiscovery492.png File:TheGreatDiscovery493.png File:TheGreatDiscovery494.png File:TheGreatDiscovery495.png File:TheGreatDiscovery496.png File:TheGreatDiscovery497.png File:TheGreatDiscovery498.png File:TheGreatDiscovery499.png File:TheGreatDiscovery500.png File:TheGreatDiscovery501.png File:TheGreatDiscovery502.png File:TheGreatDiscovery503.png File:TheGreatDiscovery505.png File:TheGreatDiscovery506.png File:TheGreatDiscovery507.png|Rocky and Henry File:TheGreatDiscovery508.png File:TheGreatDiscovery509.png File:TheGreatDiscovery510.png File:TheGreatDiscovery511.png File:TheGreatDiscovery512.png File:TheGreatDiscovery513.png File:TheGreatDiscovery514.png File:TheGreatDiscovery515.png File:TheGreatDiscovery516.png|Terence, Harvey and Trevor File:TheGreatDiscovery517.png File:TheGreatDiscovery519.png|Bill and Ben File:TheGreatDiscovery521.png|Ben and Molly File:TheGreatDiscovery522.png|Bill File:TheGreatDiscovery523.png|Ben File:TheGreatDiscovery524.png File:TheGreatDiscovery525.png|The Diesels at the Quarry File:TheGreatDiscovery526.png|'Arry and Bert with Salty File:TheGreatDiscovery527.png|Percy, Gordon, Toby and James File:TheGreatDiscovery528.png File:TheGreatDiscovery529.png File:TheGreatDiscovery530.png File:TheGreatDiscovery531.png File:TheGreatDiscovery532.png File:TheGreatDiscovery533.png|Buster and Alfie File:TheGreatDiscovery534.png|Oliver and Ned File:TheGreatDiscovery535.png|Harold and Bertie File:TheGreatDiscovery536.png File:TheGreatDiscovery537.png|Lady Hatt and Bertie File:TheGreatDiscovery538.png File:TheGreatDiscovery539.png|Sir Topham and Lady Hatt File:TheGreatDiscovery540.png File:TheGreatDiscovery541.png File:TheGreatDiscovery542.png|Salty and the Fat Controller File:TheGreatDiscovery543.png File:TheGreatDiscovery544.png File:TheGreatDiscovery545.png File:TheGreatDiscovery546.png File:TheGreatDiscovery547.png File:TheGreatDiscovery548.png File:TheGreatDiscovery549.png File:TheGreatDiscovery550.png File:TheGreatDiscovery551.png File:TheGreatDiscovery552.png File:TheGreatDiscovery553.png File:TheGreatDiscovery554.png File:TheGreatDiscovery555.png File:TheGreatDiscovery557.png File:TheGreatDiscovery558.png File:TheGreatDiscovery559.png File:TheGreatDiscovery560.png File:TheGreatDiscovery561.png File:TheGreatDiscovery562.png File:TheGreatDiscovery563.png File:TheGreatDiscovery564.png File:TheGreatDiscovery565.png File:TheGreatDiscovery566.png|Jeremy flies over Great Waterton File:TheGreatDiscovery567.png File:TheGreatDiscovery568.png|Henry and Gordon File:TheGreatDiscovery569.png File:TheGreatDiscovery570.png File:TheGreatDiscovery571.png File:TheGreatDiscovery572.png|Bertie and the brass band File:TheGreatDiscovery573.png File:TheGreatDiscovery574.png Title Cards File:TheGreatDiscoverytitlecard.png|UK title card File:TheGreatDiscoveryUStitlecard.png|US title card File:TheGreatDiscoveryJapaneseTitleCard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:TheGreatDiscoveryGermanTitleCard.jpg|German title card File:TheGreatDiscoveryPolishTitleCard.png|Polish title card File:TheGreatDiscoverySwedishtitlecard.png|Swedish title card File:TheGreatDiscoveryFinnishTitleCard..png|Finnish title card File:TheGreatDiscoveryDanishTitleCard.png|Danish title card File:TheGreatDiscoveryNorwegianTitleCard.png|Norwegian title card File:TheGreatDiscoveryKoreanTitleCard.png|Korean title card Promotional Material File:Toby'sSpecialSurprise19.png|Edited scene File:TheGreatDiscovery218.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery246.jpg|Duncan File:TheGreatDiscovery575.png File:TheGreatDiscovery578.png File:TheGreatDiscovery579.png TheGreatDiscovery587.jpg TheGreatDiscovery581.jpg|Thomas discovers Great Waterton File:TheGreatDiscovery580.png File:TheGreatDiscovery601.png File:TheGreatDiscovery1.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery238.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery8.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery576.png File:TheGreatDiscovery226.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery582.png File:TheGreatDiscovery222.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery224.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery588.png File:TheGreatDiscovery244.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery236.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery219.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery220.jpg TheGreatDiscovery257.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery223.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery3.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery232.jpg|Thomas in the flooded mine File:TheGreatDiscovery225.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery241.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery9.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery603.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery245.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery4.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery7.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery235.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery451.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery240.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery600.png File:TheGreatDiscovery231.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery2.jpg|Lady Hatt and Sir Topham Hatt File:TheGreatDiscovery239.jpg Stanleypromo.jpg File:StanleyPromo2.png File:StanleyPromo3.jpg File:ThomasandStanleyPromoPic.png Deleted Scenes File:ThomasandJamesareRacing1.png File:ThomasandJamesareRacing4.png File:RacingtotheWharf.png File:RacingtotheWharf2.png File:ThomasandJamesareRacing7.png File:ThomasandJamesareRacing8.png File:ThomasandJamesareRacing10.png File:ThomasandJamesareRacing11.png File:ThomasandJamesareRacing12.png File:ThomasandJamesareRacing15.png File:ThomasandJamesareRacing16.png File:ThomasandJamesareRacing17.png File:ThomasandJamesareRacing18.png File:ThomasandJamesareRacing19.png File:ThomasandJamesareRacing21.png File:RacingtotheWharf3.png File:RacingtotheWharf4.png File:ThomasandJamesareRacing22.png File:ThomasandJamesareRacing23.png File:ThomasandJamesareRacing25.png File:There'saJobforEveryone1.png File:There'saJobforEveryone2.png File:There'saJobforEveryone3.png File:There'saJobforEveryone4.png File:There'saJobforEveryone5.png File:There'saJobforEveryone6.png File:There'saJobforEveryone7.png File:There'saJobforEveryone8.png File:There'saJobforEveryone9.png File:There'saJobforEveryone10.png File:There'saJobforEveryone11.png File:There'saJobforEveryone12.png File:There'saJobforEveryone14.png File:There'saJobforEveryone15.png File:There'saJobforEveryone16.png File:There'saJobforEveryone17.png File:There'saJobforEveryone18.png File:There'saJobforEveryone19.png File:There'saJobforEveryone20.png File:There'saJobforEveryone21.png File:There'saJobforEveryone25.png File:There'saJobforEveryone26.png File:Where,ohWhereisThomas?2.png File:Where,ohWhereisThomas?11.png File:Where,ohWhereisThomas?12.png File:Where,ohWhereisThomas?15.png File:Where,ohWhereisThomas?16.png File:Where,ohWhereisThomas?17.png File:Where,ohWhereisThomas?19.png File:Where,OhWhereisThomas1.png File:Where,ohWhereisThomas?25.png File:Where,ohWhereisThomas?26.png File:Where,ohWhereisThomas?27.png File:Where,ohWhereisThomas?28.png File:TheGreatDiscovery243.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery234.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery5.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery228.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery604.png File:TheGreatDiscovery233.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery237.jpg Behind the Scenes File:TheGreatDiscovery577.png File:BehindtheScenesofTheGreatDiscovery.jpg File:TheGreatDiscoveryBehindtheScenes.jpg File:GreatWatertonstation.JPG File:BehindtheScenesofGreatWatertonStation.png|Great Waterton Station File:BehindtheScenesofWatertonButchers.png|Waterton Butchers File:BehindtheScenesofBen'sBooksandPostOffice.png|Ben's Books and Post Office File:BehindtheScenesofWatertonBlacksmiths.png|Waterton Blacksmiths File:BehindtheScenesofGreatWatertonFootbridge.png|Great Waterton Footbridge File:BehindtheScenesofStanley'sShed.png|Stanley's Shed Promotion and Marketing File:TheGreatDiscoveryUSDVD.png|US DVD File:TheGreatDiscoveryDVDspine.png|US DVD spine File:TheGreatDiscoveryUSDVDbackcover.jpg|US DVD back cover File:TheGreatDiscoveryDVDdisc.png|US disc TheGreatDiscoveryMusicSoundtrackCD.jpg|Music soundtrack CD File:TheGreatDiscoveryUKcover.jpeg|UK DVD File:TheGreatDiscoveryUKcover2.jpg File:TheGreatDiscoveryUKDVDCoverSpine.jpg|UK DVD spine File:TheGreatDiscoveryUKDVDBackCover.jpg|UK DVD back cover File:TheGreatDiscoveryUKDVDDisc.jpg|UK disc File:TheGreatDiscoveryUKiTunesCover.jpg|UK iTunes cover File:TheGreatDiscoveryAustralianDVDcover.jpg|Australian DVD File:TheGreatDiscoveryAustraliancarrycaseDVD.jpg|Australian carry case File:TheGreatDiscoveryAustralianCarrycasebackcoverandspine.jpg|Australian carry-case back cover and spine File:SeriesNineandTheGreatDiscoveryAustralianDoublePack.png|Australian double pack with The Complete Ninth Series File:TheGreatDiscoveryAUSiTunesCover.jpg|Australian iTunes cover File:TheGreatDiscoveryAUSiTunesCover2.png File:ChineseTheGreatDiscoveryDVD.jpg|Chinese DVD TheGreatDiscoveryChineseDVDBackCover.jpg|Chinese DVD back cover TheGreatDiscoveryChineseDVDDisc.png|Chinese DVD disc File:TheGreatDiscovery(TaiwaneseDVD).png|Thai DVD File:TheGreatDiscovery(TaiwaneseDVD)backcover.png|Thai DVD back cover File:TheGreatDiscoveryTaiwaneseVCD.jpeg|Thai VCD File:TheGreatDiscoveryJapaneseposter.jpg|Japanese poster File:TheGreatDiscoveryJapaneseDVD.jpg|Japanese DVD File:TheGreatDiscoveryJapaneseDVDBackCoverandSpine.jpeg|Japanese DVD back cover and spine TheGreatDiscoveryJapaneseDVDDisc.png|Japanese DVD disc File:TheGreatDiscoveryNorwegianDVD.jpg|Norwegian DVD File:TheGreatDiscoveryNorwegianDVDBackCover.jpg|Norwegian DVD back cover File:TheGreatDiscovery(DutchDVD).jpg|Dutch DVD cover File:Thomasdoublebox1dutch.jpg|Double DVD with ...Taken by the Nose! File:TheGreatDiscovery(DutchDVD)backcoverandspine.png|Dutch DVD back cover and spine File:TheGreatDiscoveryPolishDVD.jpg|Polish DVD File:TheGreatDiscoveryPolishDVDBackCover.jpeg|Polish DVD back cover File:TheGreatDiscoveryPolishDisc.jpeg|Polish disc File:TheGreatDiscoveryGermanDVD.jpg|German DVD File:TheGreatDiscoveryGermanDVDbackcover.jpg|German DVD back cover File:TheGreatDiscoverySwedishcover.jpg|Swedish DVD cover File:TheGreatDiscoverySwedishbackcover.jpg|Swedish DVD back cover File:TheGreatDiscoveryDanishcover.jpg|Danish DVD cover File:TheGreatDiscoveryDanishbackcover.jpg|Danish DVD back cover File:TheGreatDiscoveryFinnishcover.jpg|Finnish DVD cover File:TheGreatDiscoveryFinnishbackcover.jpg|Finnish DVD back cover File:TheGreatDiscoveyBraziliancover.jpg|Brazilian DVD TheGreatDiscoveryBrazilianDVDBackCover.jpg|Brazilian DVD back cover TheGreatDiscoveryBrazilianDVDDisc.png|Brazilian DVD disc File:TheGreatDiscovery(SouthAfricanDVD).png|South African DVD File:TheGreatDiscovery(ItalianDVD).png|Italian DVD File:TheGreatDiscovery(MalaysianDVD).png|Malaysian DVD File:TheGreatDiscovery(MalaysianDVD)backcover.png|Malaysian DVD back cover File:TheGreatDiscoveryGreekDVDCover.jpeg|Greek DVD File:TheGreatDiscoveryGreekDVDBackCover.jpeg|Greek DVD back cover File:TheGreatDiscoveryHungarianDVD.jpeg|Hungarian DVD File:TheGreatDiscoveryAlternateHungarianDVD.jpeg|Alternate Hungarian DVD File:TheGreatDiscoveryHungarianDVDBackCover.jpeg|Hungarian DVD back cover File:TheGreatDiscoveryKoreanDVD.jpeg|Korean DVD File:TheGreatDiscoveryAlternateKoreanDVD.jpeg|Alternate Korean DVD File:TheGreatDiscoveryKoreanDVDBackCover.jpeg|Korean DVD back cover TheGreatDiscoveryHongKongDVD.jpg|Hong Kong DVD TheGreatDiscoveryHongKongDVDBackCover.jpg|Hong Kong DVD back cover TheGreatDiscoveryHongKongDVDDisc.png|Hong Kong DVD disc TheGreatDiscoveryTaiwanesePoster.jpg|Taiwanese poster TheGreatDiscoveryKidsToonsAdvert.jpg|KidsToons advert File:TheGreatDiscoveyUKVUEposter.jpg|Vue Cinemas advert TheGreatDiscoveryPreview.jpg|Netflix cover File:TheGreatDiscoveryLogo.png|Logo File:TheGreatDiscoveryJapaneseLogo.png|Japanese Logo DVD Menus US DVD Menu File:TheGreatDiscoveryUSDVDmenu.jpg|US main menu File:TheGreatDiscoveryUSDVDmenu2.jpg|US bonus features File:TheGreatDiscoveryUSDVDmenu3.jpg|US language selection menu UK DVD Menu File:TheGreatDiscovery(UKDVD)titlecard.png|UK DVD title card File:TheGreatDiscovery(UKDVD)mainmenuopening.png|UK DVD main menu opening File:TheGreatDiscovery(UKDVD)mainmenu.png|UK DVD main menu File:TheGreatDiscovery(UKDVD)sceneselectionmenuopening.png File:TheGreatDiscovery(UKDVD)sceneselectionmenu1.png|UK scene selection menu File:TheGreatDiscovery(UKDVD)sceneselectionmenu2.png File:TheGreatDiscovery(UKDVD)extrasmenu.png|UK extras menu File:TheGreatDiscovery(UKDVD)IntroducingStanley.png|Introducing Stanley File:TheGreatDiscovery(UKDVD)songselectionmenu.png|UK song selection menu File:TheGreatDiscovery(UKDVD)FollowtheWhistlegame.png|Follow the Whistle game File:TheGreatDiscovery(UKDVD)FollowtheWhistlegame2.png File:TheGreatDiscovery(UKDVD)FollowtheWhistlegame3.png File:TheGreatDiscovery(UKDVD)FollowtheWhistlegame4.png File:TheGreatDiscovery(UKDVD)FollowtheWhistlegame5.png File:TheGreatDiscovery(UKDVD)FollowtheWhistlegame6.png File:TheGreatDiscovery(UKDVD)FollowtheWhistlegame7.png File:TheGreatDiscovery(UKDVD)FollowtheWhistlegame8.png Brazilian DVD Menu File:TheGreatDiscoveryBrazilianDVDmainmenu.png|Brazilian main menu Polish DVD Menu File:TheGreatDiscoveryPolishDVDMenu1.jpeg|Polish DVD Menu File:TheGreatDiscoveryPolishDVDMenu2.jpeg|Polish scene selection menu File:TheGreatDiscoveryPolishDVDMenu3.jpeg File:TheGreatDiscoveryPolishDVDMenu4.jpeg|Polish extras menu File:TheGreatDiscoveryPolishDVDMenu5.jpeg File:TheGreatDiscoveryPolishDVDMenu6.jpeg|Polish song selection menu File:TheGreatDiscoveryPolishDVDMenu7.jpeg Website TheOfficialWebsite17.png|2008 homepage TheOfficialWebsite2008TheGreatDiscoveryGame.jpg|2008 website game File:Theofficialwebsite12.png|UK minisite File:Theofficialwebsite13.png|US minisite TheGreatDiscoveryColoringSheet.jpg|Coloring sheet BillandBenActivity.jpg|Activity Merchandise Gallery File:ThomasandtheGreatDiscovery.png|Thomas and the Great Discovery book File:ThomasandtheGreatDiscoveryPortugueseCover.jpeg|Thomas and the Great Discovery - Portuguese Book File:RunawayEngine!.jpg|Runaway Engine! File:TheGreatDiscovery(audiobook).png|AudioGO audiobook File:TheGreatDiscoveryBBCAudioReleaseFrontCover.jpg|BBC Audio front cover File:TheGreatDiscoveryBBCAudioReleaseBackCover.png|BBC Audiobook back cover File:TheGreatDiscoveryBBCAudioReleaseCD.png|BBC Audiobook CD TheGreatDiscoveryJapaneseColorwide.jpg|Japanese colorwide File:TheGreatDiscoveryJapaneseEncyclopedia.gif|Japanese encyclopedia File:MistyIslandRescueJapaneseSealBook.gif|Japanese seal book File:TOMYStanley.jpg|Plarail Stanley File:TrackMasterStanley.jpg|TrackMaster Stanley File:TrackMasterThomasatActionCanyon.jpg|TrackMaster Thomas at Action Canyon set File:Take-AlongStanley.jpg|Take Along Stanley File:Take-AlongThomasandMorgan'sMineCar.jpg|Thomas and Morgan Mine's Car File:MorgansMineTakeAlong.gif|Take Along Morgan's Mine File:Take-AlongWorkingHardGiftPack.jpeg|Take Along Working Hard Gift Pack File:TakeAlongGreatWatertonGrandOpeningPack.JPG|Take Along Great Waterton Grand Opening four-pack File:TakeAlongGreatWatertonTrackPack.jpeg|Take Along Great Waterton Track Pack File:WoodenStanley.jpg|Wooden Railway Stanley File:WoodenRailwayMudCoveredThomas.jpg|Wooden Railway Mud Covered Thomas File:WoodenRailwayMorgan'sMine.jpg|Wooden Railway Morgan's Mine File:WoodenRailwayARacetotheWharfSet.jpeg|A Race to the Wharf set File:WoodenRailwayTheGreatDiscoverySet.jpg|The Great Discovery set File:WoodenRailwaySodorDayThomasandStanley.jpg|Wooden Railway Sodor Day Thomas and Stanley File:HornbyThomas&TheGreatDiscoverySetPrototype.jpg|Hornby Thomas and the Great Discovery Set Prototype File:HornbyThomasandtheGreatDiscoveryset.jpg|Hornby Thomas and the Great Discovery Set File:HornbyGreatWatertonStation.jpg|Hornby Great Waterton Station File:HornbyWatertonButchers.png|Hornby Waterton Butchers File:HornbyGreatWatertonPostOffice.png|Hornby Great Waterton Post Office File:HornbyGreatWatertonBen'sBooks.png|Hornby Great Waterton Ben's Books File:HornbyGreatWatertonBlacksmiths.jpg|Hornby Great Waterton Blacksmiths File:HornbyGreatWatertonFootbridge.jpg|Hornby Great Waterton Footbridge File:HornbyStanley'sShed.png|Hornby Stanley's Shed File:LEGOStanley.png|LEGO Stanley at Great Waterton File:LEGOThomasatMorgan'sMine.jpg|LEGO Thomas at Morgan's Mine File:LEGOJamesCelebratesSodorDay.jpg|LEGO James Celebrates Sodor Day File:Wind-upStanley.jpg|Capsule Plarail Stanley File:TheGreatDiscoveryCardGame.jpg|The Great Discovery Card Game TheGreatDiscoveryCardGamePackage.jpg|Card game package File:TheGreatDiscoveryThomascard.jpg|Trading card for the special File:TheGreatDiscoveryEdwardcard.jpg File:TheGreatDiscoveryGordoncard.jpg File:TheGreatDiscoveryJamescard.jpg File:TheGreatDiscoveryPercycard.jpg File:TheGreatDiscoveryTobycard.jpg File:TheGreatDiscoveryEmilycard.jpg File:TheGreatDiscoveryStanleycard.jpg File:TheGreatDiscoveryMollyCard.jpg File:TheGreatDiscoveryWelcometoGreatWatertonCard.jpg File:TheGreatDiscoveryThomasFlyingOvertheCanyonCard.jpg File:TheGreatDiscoveryThomasattheBrokenBridgeCard.jpg File:ThomasAndFriendsTheGreatDiscoveryTradingCardsAdvert.jpg|Trading card advertisement File:TheGreatDiscoveryCards.jpg File:StanleyStoryLibrarybook.jpg|Story Library Book File:TheGreatDiscoverypuzzle.jpg|Ravensburger Puzzle File:TOMYStanleyBathSquirter.jpg|Bath Squirter File:MyFirstThomasStanley.jpg|My First Thomas File:GoldenBearTalkingStanley.jpg|Talking My First Thomas File:MegaBloksGreatWaterton.png|Mega Bloks Category:Gallery Category:Special galleries Category:Images from the Great Discovery